


Thorki Christmas: Under Stars Of Midgard

by plavkovie



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: After TDW, Anal Sex, Chains, Coming Out, Confession, Loki - Freeform, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sadness, Sex, Thor - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, jane - just friend, jane is bothering and fangirling around at the same time, little brother & big brother-sex, rough, winter holidays of midgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plavkovie/pseuds/plavkovie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After events of TDW, Thor and Loki are invited to spend winter holidays of Midgard with Jane at her home.<br/>Two gods are trying to hide their relationship from her and find some privacy for themselves, what isn´t so easy when excited Jane wants to spend time with them during the day and her bothering doesn´t stop even during the night.<br/>Before Christmas dinner, things happen and they are revealing their relationship before her and finally finding time for each other ;-)</p><p>EDIT: This is one of my old stories, my writing has changed a lot and I think to much better ways, so feel free to check out my newer works. Cheers ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorki Christmas: Under Stars Of Midgard

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pod hviezdami Midgardu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169645) by [plavkovie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plavkovie/pseuds/plavkovie). 



> I am from Slovakia and we have Christmas like 24th December, giving gifts and all stuff. At this evening, so that´s why :)

There was a loud knocking on the door of Thor's chambers. Loki just rised his sight from the book he read, making an annoyed noise. He sat on the chair near to the window. His legs rested on the desk.  
"Loki, please open the door!" Thor shouted from the bathroom.  
"I'm reading." he replied absently and continued reading. Thor grunted and there was new knocking, this time louder.  
"Yes! I'm coming!" The thunderer rushed from the bathroom, half naked. He unlocked and opened the door. Loki just peeked up from the book, not intrigued at all, but he wanted to know who was the visitor.  
"Heimdall! Come in!" Thor waved and made place for Heimdall who followed the call with a slight nod."Greetings, my prince." he bowed slightly, then looked at Loki."I greet you too, Loki."Loki glared at him, but the gatekeeper didn't notice (he pretended to at least). For Heimdall, Loki would never be a prince of Asgard again.  
"Thor," Heimdall spoke, "I have a message for you... For both of you." he added when he noticed the other god wasn't paying attention to his words. "Jane Foster asked me to."  
"Really?" Thor frowned, crossing his hands on his bare chest before scratching his beard. Heimdall nodded."She asked me to inform you that you are invited to her house to spend the winter holidays on Midgard with her." he finished and Loki put the book he had read a while ago on his desk with disgust. The book's name was "Holidays of Midgard". Heimdall and the god of thunder looked at him, but as he stayed quiet, Heimdall said his farewell and left. When the door closed, Loki stood up with a sigh. When he saw Thor's smirk and familiar sparkles of excitement and joy in his ocean eyes, he cut him off immediately.  
"No." he said sternly.  
"Lokieeeee!!!"  
Thor walked to him, making a pleading face, causing Loki to laugh.  
"No, Thor. We are not going there." he said, trying to be the incarnation of seriousness, but it was impossible when Thor started to make puppy eyes.  
"Come on, we'll have a great time! Jane is a kind and nice person." he tried. His brother just shook his head. Thor took one step forward, getting closer.  
"Loki. Winter holidays on Midgard! You love winter!" he smiled."It will be romantic." He pressed his body against Loki's, trying to kiss him, but he pushed him away."No, it won't be romantic. Jane will be there. She kills all romance and possibilities to be together." he snorted.  
"But it's Jane! The kindest person in all nine realms!"  
"She hates me."  
"Well, considering that you tried to claim her world with an army, I think she gets on pretty well with you."  
Loki glared at Thor.  
"You always liked that mortal girl." he snorted, crossing his arms on his chest.  
"You know she's just good friend. I love only you, brother." Thor purred.  
Loki grunted.  
"If you're not going with me, I´ll go alone."  
"You won´t do that."  
"Yes, I will. Jane is a great host, an amazing friend and I'm always happy to see her. We’ll have a wonderful time." He winked at Loki and turned to leave, but Loki grabbed his hand and pressed Thor against himself. The god of thunder smiled.  
"Alright." Loki growled. Before Thor could say anything, Loki stopped him with one long finger on his lips."But..." He caressed the soft skin. "...I have a requirement." He couldn't tear his eyes from these sweet lips.  
"Hm, what is it, my sweetest?"  
Thor stroked through the raven hair.  
"Make love to me. Now." Loki whispered, nuzzling against Thor's neck and lit up a flame in his big brother that only Loki could satiate.

***************************************************************************

"I can't believe that! I go outside and bam! Opened Bifrost behind the hill! You definitely should let me know somehow, if I hadn't been in the garden, I wouldn't even know you came, but you're here and that's important. Oh my God! I'm soooo excited that you're here! This will be the best Christmas ever!" Jane rambled without inhaling while she was driving through the snowy night.Thor was sitting next to her, on the passenger seat with a bright smile on lips, nodding to everything she was telling them. Loki sat on the back-seat behind Thor and watched the land buried in the snow. He pretended to be annoyed, but in his eyes astonishment was dancing. He watched near and distant siluets of mountains, a pale blue wold of sleeping snow blanket which was stambled by mighty pines. In the distance, there shone tiny lights of Midgardian abodes in small towns. Winter in Midgard was beautiful. The frost warmed his heart. But his smile disappeared again. The only ugly, annoying thing here was Jane, he thought when she opened her mouth to speak in unstoppable pace again.  
"Thank God I cleaned my house yesterday! I didn't know when you'll arrive."  
Thor nodded.  
"I made tree today! I already was in shops, but I'm not sure if it will be enough, my fridge fears every time you come, Thor." she laughed and Thor with her, even though he didn't get it, but then he remembered that a fridge was a freezing tomb for food that mortals use. When they were passing town, the visitors from Asgard looked at the Christmas lights in awe. Lights in darkness. So many beautiful sparkles without using magic or spells... Loki wanted to share that moment with Thor and take his hand, but he couldn't. He leaned his head against the car window and with a strange, bittersweet feeling he just watched the sleeping land.... And listened to Jane's babbling. Jane stopped behind the town, in front of a big wooden cabin. When they got out of the car, they followed Jane who slid on the ice two times and fell as she rushed to the door with a big wreath of needles, red ribbons and tiny bells. In that short time while she was unlocking the door, she said "It freezes!" at least for twenty-five times and she constantly trembled.  
"Co-oo-oold!" she whined before she finally opened the door and with great relief, she entered inside, leaning against the wall happily.  
"Mmmm... warmth!" she sighed happily and rushed through the hall to the kitchen after taking her boots off.  
"What is this Midgardian tradition of constant informing others about temperature changes?" Loki frowned and Thor laughed. They took their boots off and followed Jane to the kitchen where they sat down at the table, decorated with a vase full of sunflowers. As she served four pieces of pizza to herself and Loki, Thor had two whole pizzas for himself. They started to eat.  
"Okay, so Thor, you have your clothes in the living room, from the last time you were here and Loki, I found something for you, it should fit." she said and poured them coke.  
"There are only two rooms. One room is with a double bed. The second one is mine. So you can sleep together or someone will sleep with me in my bed?" She slightly smirked at Thor.  
"No!" the gods said at the same time. Thor choked and Loki tried to pretend like nothing happened, ignoring Jane's confused expression.  
"I mean," Thor spoke when he stopped coughing, "you know, I don't know how it works on Midgard, but it's not aproppriate in Asgard to share the bed with a woman without the blessing of love." he explained as objectively as possible.  
"Wow, you would be pretty surprised how it works on Midgard..." she said just for herself, obviously remembering something half hilarious.  
"Oh, what I wanted? Oh! Yes! We'll do the shopping tomorrow because now I'm sure we don't have enough food for the 'god of hunger' anymore and I'll take you to see Christmas markets and then..." She grinned happily "CHRISTMAS!" she clapped excitedly, but Loki and Thor didn't share her excitement.  
"Jane, I wouldn't like to misunderstood so I have to ask, what this Christmas is?"

**************************************************************************

Thor was lying on the bed, still recovering from all the information Jane's excited lecture about Christmas and winter holidays of Midgard had taught them, watching Loki in soft dark green jogging pants that held beautifully on his hips. The dark haired god was dressed in a T-shirt with "AVENGERS" on his chest. Loki combed his hair with his long fingers and looked at Thor with a sigh."I think she gave me this T-shirt on purpose."  
Thor laughed.  
"I don't want a T-shirt with Avengers."  
"I'm one of Avengers too." Thor smiled.  
Loki knelt next to him on the bed and looked at him dreamily, like if he was about to begin to purr every second.  
"But I can subdue you whenever I want." he purred.  
"Oh really?" The thunderer sat up and Loki nodded, his eyes sinking down to Thor's muscular chest.  
"My sweetest Loki... If you don't want that T-shirt, take it off." he whispered to the other god's lips.  
"Is that a challenge?" Loki grinned.  
"That's my request."  
Thor purred huskily and bit at Loki's bottom lip, putting a pale hand on his crotch. Loki felt how much Thor wanted him. He pushed his fingers into the trousers, palming the thick, hard cock and then he took off that damn T-shirt. Thor's lips immediately started to worship Loki's body.  
"Guys! Guuuuuys!!!!" Jane was knocking on their door.  
"No." Loki whined softly and the god of thunder gave him sad smile. With a sigh, Loki went to open the door and Thor lay down again.  
"What's wrong Jane?" he asked as politely as he was able to. Jane's big eyes fell on his naked chest, but she tried to focus on green eyes. However, when she saw Thor, the maneuver "Eyes-yes & super-sexy-body-no" failed terribly. She managed to recover and slid inside their room.  
"Here is a mattress behind the wardrobe." she said, already pulling it out.  
"There is a spider in my room, so I sleep with you." she said with a smile, but at the word "spider" she seemed to have deadly spasms. Loki clenched his fists and growled angrily as quietly as possible when Jane didn't see him. Thor laughed at it.  
"That's not funny." Jane said seriously.  
"Jane." Loki sighed and she turned to him."Could you please, give me another T-shirt?" He showed her what was on the T-shirt and she hid her face in her palms.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice it. My mistake." She took the shirt, embarassed."I will go for another one to my room, but you have to go with me. I don't know where she could move while we are talking." She looked into a corner suspiciously.  
"Who?"  
"Well, the spider!"  
"Jane. Malekith almost killed you and you are afraid of a spider?"  
"Yah, well... Oh, come on!" She grabbed his hand and led him to her room.  
"If I kill the spider, you can sleep in your own room." Loki tried, smiling at her to convice her.  
"No way, that spider may have allies there already. I sleep with you." she said determinedly and Loki rolled his eyes, killing her with his gaze.

***************************************************************************

Next day, everyone had something to do. The gods found out that Jane's preparations for Christmas were infinite and there was always something that needed to be done. Loki's sadness and anger from the lack of private time with Thor was chased away successfully because each time Jane disappeared, even for a few moments, Thor immediately used the opportunity to kiss Loki senselessly in his arms. Evening came and they were about to go visit Christmas markets. The beauty of the Christmas markets were unspeakable. It wasn't like it could compare to the golden courtyards of Asgard, neither could it compare to the nobility of Valhalla. It wasn't the most amazing or even the most elegant. It was... common. Beautifully simple.

Midgardians walked and drank, chatted and laughed together, the cozy atmosphere of winter was perfect, because no one noticed the Asgiardian gods more than necessary. Although they were sharing the magic of companionship between people, they only shared their souls to each other. Jane went to buy punch and Thor was standing with Loki under the tree that reminded the blonde god of Yggrasil. He was holding the god of mischief around his waist and admired how he was leaning against his strong chest, his head resting on his shoulder.They watched the lights, smelling the air that was full of singing, mead, friendship and love. They felt so calm, so right, next to each other, just as it was supposed to be. Both of them felt it. It couldn't be any other way. The balance of the universe, the very order of it would turn into chaos if they wouldn't belong together.

Thor pressed Loki closer to his body. He stroked his cheek with the other hand. Now, there were no Midgardians, no Asgardians, men or frost giants. No Jane and no Allfather, no light or darkness... Just the infinity of measureless and unconditional love.. Just a new universe that was created in their embrace. There could arise a completely new world from that universal energy, from that transfer of souls. And in that world, there would no one know sadness or death. And the stars would shine as the most brightly in whole existence. Such strong love that connected those two beings were flowing through their souls and bodies. They weren't part of existence, they were already the base of existence. They were existence. Immortal, in one common, eternal life. In that special moment, they felt it and looked into each other's eyes and there was everything, the center of universe. Everything what was, what is and what would be. It was between them.Thor watched the glow in green eyes. Even emeralds didn't shine as beautiful as Loki's eyes when he was happy. And today, there lay so many sparkles in them. 

Thousands of lights reflected and thousand times more love reflected to Thor. And that thought, that knowledge that Loki belongs only to him... That Loki gave him his spirit from pure loving...No, he didn't think how it was even possible that such a beautiful man, such a smart and amazing man could love him. He wasn't asking whether he was worthy of him, he wasn't marveling how their paths could cross. He knew that it couldn't be any other way. Certainity with which he was sinking into Loki's eyes gave him life.

Loki was drowning in this ocean of blue eyes. He was purring in arms where he felt safe. He was melting and shared all of Thor's feelings. In his mighty embrace, it didn't matter how much pain he had gone through. Jotunheim or Odin weren't important. Even that it wasn't important wasn't important. Because all pain stopped making sense, stopped by the memory in Thor's arms. Nothing like that could happen to him here. While Thor hold him, nothing like that would ever happen again. And he could die in these arms and would be the most shining light between the stars because he would shine from Thor's love. The flames were burning between them. They both were smiling. So carefree, so real like never before.

"I love you..." they said at the same time. It was so right.  
"Thor / Loki," they said their names together.  
"I am only yours. Forever." , staring into each other's eyes and Loki just smirked, fascinated by Thor's smile.They leaned closer and their breath caressed their lips. Eyelids closed, mouths two spreaded canvas of darkness in which the warmest feelings were painted in connection to their lips. A long and deep kiss in which they shared love.Slowly, very slowly they pulled away and just smiled like the happiest creatures in all nine realms. And they were.Jane went to them, carrying two cups in her hands. She stopped in front of them, staring a little unsure of what was going on. Loki with Thor, hugging each other and both smiling as if they found hashish cake - it was a little unexpected sight.  
"He is cold." Thor told her as explanation and Loki pressed closer to him, almost purring and she just nodded, even though she knew Loki was a Jotun and actually couldn't feel coldness. She gave them their cups. They took them, but didn't part from each other and slowly slurped apple punch.  
"Where is your cup?" Thor asked carefully.  
"I'm the driver." she said as if the reason was crystal clear.  
"So what?" Thor didn't get it and drank from his cup, making it empty.  
"I can't drive if I drink alcohol."  
Thor laughed loudly and the god of mischief chuckled, knowing what he had on his mind.  
"You're afraid of this sweet water, well, then I'm curious how you'll judge our gift." he laughed.  
"What gift?" she frowned.  
"You will see." Loki winked at her.

***************************************************************************

Jane slept again with them, this time she suspected the spider of reproduction and Thor and Loki were afraid that nightmare "SPIDER" would last to the end of their holidays.Two hours before Christmas dinner, Jane ruled a mighty instrument - the remote, and sat on the couch, switching through TV shows happily. This time she didn't separate Thor and Loki. She sat next to Thor on his left side and Loki from right side. Loki was leaning against Thor and Jane covered them all with a huge plush blanket. Behind the window, snowflakes were fallen and everyone focused their attention on "Christmas Carol". It was obviously a great cinematographic experience for Thor and Jane, but Loki didn't watch it because that guy was reminding him of Laufey. But, it didn't really matter. He was purring happily, leaning against Thor's shoulder.

He looked slyly somewhere while he let his hand wander under the blanket. He found Thor's thigh and stroked it. He looked at Thor who didn't seem to notice but Jane's face looked somehow weird. She whispered something to Thor, Loki didn't hear it because the movie was too loud, and Thor shook his head in surprise. Before Loki could do something, Jane stood up sharply and the thigh that was stroked by Loki disappeared. With an expression of absolute rejection she glared at Loki and Thor wasn't able to respond on the situation.  
"Loki you stroked my thigh!"  
"No I didn't..." he said automatically, looking down.  
"Yes you did!"  
"I didn't want to stroke YOUR thigh." he stood up, getting angry as well.  
"WHAT?!" She didn't understand.  
"I didn't want it, it was an accident! Now, let it be and let's watch the movie again."  
"And what did you want? To stroke Thor's thigh?" She chuckled sarcastically.  
"Well, yes I DID!!!" he shouted and stormed out of the room, running into the night. Jane stared at his shadow with opened mouth and Thor stood up, taking her hands.  
"Jane... you're my best friend. Please, I will explain it to you..."Jane hugged him and tried to recover from what was obvious.  
"Go for him. I like you." She looked at the door.  
"Both of you." She smiled sadly. Thor squeezed her hands and taking his coat, he rushed into the snowy depth of silence. 

He followed Loki's footsteps. It was difficult in the dark, but he managed to get to pine trees near the cabin. He was looking around for Loki until he saw him lying in the snow. He rushed to him and relief flooded his soul when he saw Loki was alright. At least, in the physical way... He could see Loki staring into the dark-saphire sky. Million stars reflected in his watery eyes.  
"Stars of Midgard..." he spoke so softly, his velvet voice burdened with sadness.  
"I never thought they were so beautiful." He smiled for a second, but the smile disappeared as if it hurt him. Thor lay down into the snow next to him. Their heads were close. The sky shone like shards of mirror in their eyes. The thunderer squeezed Loki's hand and he just smiled with more tears in his eyes, his gaze never leaving the night sky.  
"They are so different from ours in Asgard... So pretty and different... They could understand us." he mused. Thor looked at him. He knew what Loki meant.  
"I am sorry." Loki looked at him.  
"I'm sorry for what I said."  
"Loki..." Thor's deep voice was soothing for the trembling Loki, like healing balsam.  
"I will explain it to her. She'll understand, it's Jane! Hiding it all, how I feel about you even from my best friend... Everything what you mean to me.... At least, let her know... For a start." His thumb stroked the back of Loki's hand. The raven haired god smiled and rolled on his side so he could kiss his blonde lover.  
"I would live in nothingness, in death... Just feeding on your love." he whispered.Thor caressed his cheek and pushed one black strand behind Loki's ear.  
"You are my Ragnarök. Only then wolfs can devour sun and moon. Only when you stop love me." Loki smiled.  
"Then Ragnarök is never going to come." he said and hugged the blonde man. Thor stood up and offered his hand to Loki to help him up.  
"Come, my love. It's time to go back."  
"Let's go." Loki sighed and together they walked back, holding each other's hands.

When they arrived, they headed to the living room for dry clothes and when Thor finished dressing, Jane appeared in the door frame.  
"Thor? Can I talk to Loki alone?" She tried to smile.Thor was surprised but left the room, looking back just for a second to see Loki's confused expression. Jane came closer, obviously nervous. She sat down on the table in front of Loki who stood at the window, trying to find the right words.  
"Loki, I..." She paused to take a deep breath.  
"You think I hate you." She looked down.  
"But that's not true Loki. I just have feelings that no matter how hard I'm trying to be your friend, you hate ME. And I want to apologize for a real long time... So, if you can, forgive me that I acted like an idiot. Sorry for that slap, it was too much what you did in New York, but... I didn't know your fate. Thor told me recently... and I realized, I have wronged you... And also I didn't say thank you. You saved my life in Svártalfheim, thank you... I wanted to tell you that for so long, ... I'm adopted too. Of course, of course, it can't compare to your fate, but I just wanted you to know that I symphatize with you and that you may find understanding in me... I like you Loki." She looked at him and saw Loki with his lips parted in awe. 

The god of mischief would never admit he was touched. And never to a common mortal woman, but she reminded him of Frigga. She loved him too, no matter what, no matter what he had done. Just like Thor... "They could understand us", came to his mind. Maybe Jane really was that Midgardian stat who would understand.Loki stood up and turned to the window, watching the snowflakes fall. 

"You know, Jane... Thor and me... He was always with me. By my side. He laughed with me, he cried with me, he protected me from others and even from myself... You have to understand, we love each other. It can't be any other way. I just feel it, we were born for each other..." He paused for a while and continued with a dreamy smile on his lips.  
"When he is with me, I breathe. I live. My heart is beating. And the knowledge that he loves me as much as I do, is giving me life. That's why we live. For each other... Can't be any other way." He turned to Jane who was almost sobbing, obviously the poor woman was overwhelmed by her emotions.  
"I like you both so much!" She hugged Loki unexpectedly and surprisingly, the god returned this hug with little hesitation. But then he smiled. Finally relief flooded him. Finally he could say it out loud. That she understood...  
"I am so happy we ended up like this" Thor grinned, standing at door.They both looked at him and Loki happily rushed into Thor's arms, kissing him lovingly. Jane was a little bit surprised by that sight, but she thought it was just a matter of time, till she'd get used to that.  
"Fine, so we can have a dinner now!" She invited them to the kitchen. 

When they finished, Jane supported her head on one hand, staring at the two gods in love dreamily.  
"God, it had to hurt horribly." she mused with a silly smile.  
"What?" Thor lifted an eyebrow.  
"I've never seen so much affection in one gaze like I see in yours! I even can't imagine how it hurts to hide this all..." She sighed and suddenly her face lit up with happiness as she stood up and clapped cheerfully.  
"Presents!" She squeaked excitedly and went to the living room where the Christmas tree stood, of course, stumbling three times. Both gods found presents for them under the tree. Loki found a huge dark green plush blanket and Thor a horrible red knitting sweater.  
"That's cute." he laughed, as he saw a grey Mjolnir in the middle of the sweater.  
"Thank you." Loki smiled, wrapping himself in the blanket.  
"And now, our gift for you." Thor smiled proudly, Loki already putting it on the table. It was a glass bottle, designed with runes on the sides and shining amber liquid inside.  
"What's this?" The mortal woman grinned curiously, reaching for the bottle.  
"Mead my dear!" Thor said happily, putting cups on the table.  
"But, be careful Jane." Loki told her as Thor poured a drink in her cup.  
"You know... This isn't like common mead. This is mead from Valhalla."  
Then they drank together and partied until midnight came.

******************************************************************************

“Valhalla! Valhalla!  
Plenty of roasted meat  
And delightful mead!  
Valhalla! Valhalla!  
Glorious bright halls  
Strong and mighty walls!  
Valhalla! Valha... Hey, heyyy!!! How does it continue?" Jane asked loudly with red cheeks and voice that no one would have expected from such a tiny, fragile woman.  
"Go to sleep Jane!" Thor laughed and Loki chuckled when he saw Jane trying to stand up.  
"Valhalla! Valhalla!Go to sleep Jane!Valhalla! Valhalla!Fame to my name!" She drank a last cup of mead and immediately fell back on the couch, sleeping. Loki couldn't stop laughing while Thor picked her up and carried her to HER room and to HER bed.  
"I told her to be careful, that it's no common mead." Loki sniggered as he followed Thor up the stairs.  
"She's going to have a huge headache tomorrow." Thor mused and covered her with her blanket after putting her onto the bed.  
"If the spider won't eat her up until then." Loki chuckled.  
Jane started to snore like a rabid boar, so it was crystal clear she wouldn't wake up soon. When Loki and Thor enetered their room, the thunderer locked the door.  
"I'm going to take a shower, want to join me?"  
"No, I will go after you." Loki smiled kindly.  
"Why?" Thor was suddenly confused, he expected some amazing sex after so much waiting.  
"Because I want to make love to you on the bed." Loki purred seductively and Thor's desire became stronger. 

The god of thunder took a shower surprisingly quick and lay on the bed naked, waiting for Loki, only his crotch covered by the blanket. With every second that passed, Thor's hunger for Loki's body grew just bigger and bigger and the predator inside him roared louder.  
When Loki finally returned from the bathroom, Thor's breath caught. Loki had nothing but a black towel wrapped around his hips, a contrast to his milky flawless skin. He was so beautiful with wet hair.  
"Oh Thor..." he spoke in low voice. "...not even all armies of the nine realms could hold me back from you, how much I want you now."  
The emerald gaze watched the muscular body. Thor heard the desire that Loki breathed out through parted lips. His words washed over his whole body. Loki's desire was touching him already. The god of mischief walked to stand in front of Thor gracefully, his body moving in a seductive way. A sly gaze adorned his face as he went down on hands and knees and crawled between Thor's legs, palming his hard crotch immediately.  
"Mh!" Thor hissed. Every nerve in his body was bound to that touch. Loki leaned over the mighty body, letting his tongue map Thor's lips, stroked his member through the blanket constantly. Thor's pelvic moved as he started to rub against that hand slightly, pushing himself into Loki's hand.  
It was then when Loki grabbed the blanket and threw it away, craving for the sensation of heated skin and pulsating flesh. Their wet tongues touched in kisses of eternal eagerness. Strong hands grabbed the black towel, letting it fall on the floor.  
While Loki was biting Thor's neck, his shallow breathing aroused his soul. The thunderer held Loki's ass in his hands, hungrily kneading the amazingly rounded cheeks and each time he spanked the milky skin, Loki moaned loudly. Spreading Loki's cheeks, he couldn't wait to fill him up. Loki was straddling his lover and took his hands from his ass, distracting him with fierce kisses as he placed them above the blonde's head. Suddenly Thor's hands were trapped in silver chains. Loki straightened his back, eyeying Thor with a smug smile, enjoying the thunderer's confused gaze.  
"Magic, my dearest baby." Loki whispered and before Thor could say something, Loki moved his hips, riding him slowly as he rubbed his ass against the big cock of his brother. The hard cock felt so good against his skin and Thor's sharp breathing just encouraged him to continue his torture.  
He slid between strong thighs, mischivious lips touching him on the most sensitive spot, but he didn't take him inside, just brushing his lips along the whole length. When his tongue swirled over the dripping head, Thor's body jerked with a groan. Loki smirked and, enjoying the salty sweetness on his tongue, he took his brother inside his wet mouth.  
"Yes! Fuck Loki!" Thor moaned under Loki's skillful lips. Nothing could be so amazing and delightful as Loki's mouth. The god of mischief was taking him all the way in his throat and held him for a while before he sucked on the twitching cock, Thor thrusting slightly between the sweet lips.  
"Loki, I'm going to cum!" Thor whispered heavily, but Loki let him fall from his lips immediately.  
"Oh no love, not yet." Loki purred and straddled Thor's chest carefully. He took his own cock, wet from pre-cum and guided it into Thor's mouth. He gripped on the headboard of the bed for balance and closed his eyes, trying not to burn into ashes.  
"Thor! Oh Thor!" he moaned, fucking brother's mouth. Somehow he forced himself to stop, sliding back down to straddle Thor's hips again. His brother breathed heavily.  
"Loki..." he growled with darkened ocean eyes, full of lust and need.  
"Oh Thor... You want to be inside your little brother, don't you?" Loki whispered, licking over Thor's nipple. But then, Thor broke the magic chains and they disappeared. Before Loki could react, Thor grabbed his neck, pushing him down so his ass stayed up in the air, perfectly at Thor's mercy. Thor entered him with one thick finger, Loki instinctively using a spell to lubricate himself, crying out loudly. Thor was savoring his sweet Loki.  
Every wanton word, every lustful breath, every husky moan... Every cry including his name.  
"Thor please!" Loki whimpered.  
"Mmm? What would you like Loki?" Thor purred and added two more fingers. Loki choked, crying from pleasure.  
"Please! I want you inside me!" he whined and Thor grabbed his black hair to bring their lips together.He was stealing every cry, whimper and moan as he penetrated his brother all the way in. He moaned, letting Loki sit up and the younger god started to ride him, panting, their fingers intertwined. He rode his golden stallion. The sound of his name, the sacred desire in Thor's voice, all of this brought them to a devastating and strong climax. Loki poured his pleasure over Thor's chest while the thunderer filled him up with his hot seed. Loki fell on his chest, panting, enjoying the last sparkles of their orgasm. After a little while, Loki slid off from Thor and lay next to him, entwining their legs and hands, snuggling to his golden sun. The blonde caressed Loki’s smooth cheeks.  
"You’re beautiful." they said at the same time.  
They smiled. And fell asleep together. Under the stars of Midgard that were so beautifully different.


End file.
